


together, we are

by JenelleLucia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, happy birthday dorothea!, i hope you enjoy owo it's fluffy, this was actually a part of my drafts for unused ultra rarepair fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: “are you… really going to make me repeat myself, hubert? i said i wanted a child.” // dorothea/hubert.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	together, we are

“I want a child, Hubie.” 

There are many things that Dorothea has said that frankly, doesn’t surprise him. He has to admit that the things she says used to, of course; he’s been married to her long enough to know that she genuinely means what she says, despite the surprise that her words bring him. 

When she accompanies him to court, it’s as if she’s an entirely different person. Gone away is the former diva of the Mittelfrank Opera Company; gone away is his loving wife behind the scenes. She speaks, and brutally so, about the common people looking to Lady Edelgard for a change. Dorothea’s walked in the commoners’ shoes -- she was one herself, now married into high society, but she fights for those in the life that she used to live. 

Even Lady Edelgard finds that admirable, really. So does Hubert. 

(That’s not the issue, here. They’re not at court at the moment; in front of Hubert is the loving wife that Dorothea always is.) 

“You...what?” Hubert asks, setting down his coffee cup and saucer as he looks up at his wife, standing there. 

“Are you… really going to make me repeat myself, _H_ _ubert_?” _Uh - oh_. “I said I wanted a child.” 

“A child?” 

"With you.” 

“I would understand that you wouldn’t have a child with anyone else.” 

Dorothea crosses her arms. “Do you...not want one?” 

It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ one. Hubert swallows, then taking his coffee cup and lifting it to his lips for some courage. He sets the cup down on its saucer once more, and clasps his hands. Dorothea’s still waiting for an answer. 

“It’s not that I don’t want one, it’s just…” he begins, and he would have thought that he had a coherent reason. For once, he can’t formulate it. 

“...Is it because of the time that we spend in court?” When Hubert shakes his head, Dorothea wants to assume that she knows what’s going on. “No?” 

“Well, it is that. Just a bit,” he backtracks. Dorothea could understand that. For all her knowing about Hubert and the subtle ways that he shows his feelings, there are some things that she felt she just couldn’t understand. It’s _Hubert_ , after all. There’s more to him that meets the eye. 

Dorothea doesn’t push the conversation, but she has the slightest inkling about what he’s thinking. She wants to say that she’s getting just a bit better at reading her husband, after all; there are lots of things that he just might be feeling about what she asks of him. 

So, she says okay. She decides to wait for him to bring up the conversation. 

. 

“It’s not just the time that we spend in court.” 

Dorothea’s surprised that the conversation is brought back only a night later, when they’re sitting together and they’re reading in their beds. She bookmarks the novel she was reading prior, turning to face Hubert as he clears his throat and continues what he was saying.

“It’s not remotely close to that,” he tells her, and Dorothea sits up in bed. 

“So would you like to have a child with me, then?” 

“...My father was a traitor.” 

Dorothea swallows, then nodding. She listens to him; there’s no changing his mind when it comes to that thought. He’s had it cemented in his head long ago that his father was a traitor, that he wasted thousands of years of loyalty to the Hresvelg line for...for whatever he thinks he was right then.  
  
“I had to be the one to get rid of him. When Lady Edelgard and I chose to purge the court of those who dared to threaten the legitimacy and rule of the Hresvelg line --” 

“You’re not afraid that you’re going to be like him, are you?” she shifts to face him. “I...you’re not, Hubie. You’re not like him.” 

“It’s in my blood.” 

“Surely, _you’re_ not going to be the type to waste a millennia of loyalty to the Hresvelg line. Look at what you do for Edie already. That wouldn’t be like you.” 

Dorothea sees that there’s more than that, especially in the silence that comes in response. “...Are you disappointed in him?” 

“I didn’t say that.” She pauses for a moment as she moves to sit up. 

“I know what it’s like to be disappointed in a father. Maybe disappointed isn’t the right word for it,” she whispers, sitting closer to him. One hand makes its way to his back, soothingly rubbing up and down it and the other moves to place itself over his hand on his lap. She supposes that she hasn’t told him this story yet; he’s quiet, but the look on his face means he’s listening. She continues. 

“My father abandoned my mother -- a noble woman’s handmaid -- after learning that I wasn’t born with a Crest. I lived for years knowing that I was abandoned for just that alone...until, of course, I joined the opera. He came to see me after one of my shows. He tried to…” And Dorothea swallows. Hubert looks at her, and she continues anyway. 

"To make a long story short, my father didn't recognize me. He flirted with me. You can only imagine how I felt then.” 

They say nothing for a moment, but Hubert’s hands slides to rest over hers. 

“I won’t pretend to know what you went through with your own father, Hubie,” she moves to rest her chin on his shoulder. She only smiles when instinctively, he rests his head against hers. “However, I do want you to understand that I felt that way, for a time.” 

Hubert murmurs softly, “the child we have would be disappointed to know that their father has blood on his hands.” 

“No,” Dorothea shakes her head. “So do I. We both do.” 

They stay silent, seated together that way. Dorothea doesn’t stop in her hand’s gentle strokes up and down Hubert’s back. 

“Let’s have a child, hubie,” she glances up at him, her gaze meeting his. “If not now...sometime when we have time, when no one is rushing us, and when we feel sure of ourselves.” 

(There’s no getting past what they feel, that’s for certain.) 

Hubert doesn’t answer right away. She leans over to see the look on his face. Seems he’s thinking about it, so she makes her other point. “That’s why we created this world, why _Edie_ created this world. So we can do better.” 

“Alright,” he whispers back. “Let’s have a child.” 

Dorothea’s heart swells as she leans over to kiss him, and she only allows herself to melt into his touch as he kisses her back as well.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> HERE I AM... back on my dorobert bs ... 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed my last fic for ultra rarepair bigbang !! it's dorothea's birthday today, so i really wanted to post something that i also really enjoyed writing in my brainstorming process !! i just love dorobert thank you for reading ... 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @jenellexlucia!


End file.
